fantasyracesfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-orc (Forgotten Realms)
Half-orcs are a race of humanoids with orc descent and human descent. They appear in the "Forgotten Realms" series. Introduction Since half-orcs have a human and orc parent, they are described as being formidable people that are agile. They are often shunned in both human and orc regions due to multiple reasons. Out in the world though, they have proven to be great heroes and sinister villains. Many people do not discuss their existence since orcs and humans hate each other very much. History Half-orcs have been around for centuries, although like most half-breed races, they have no true culture. Half-orcs of historical note have made their impact not through a civilization of their own, but by excelling at whatever path they have chosen within another culture. Ever since the Era of Upheaval the half-orcs have come unto themselves, since Many-Arrows was discovered a hundred years ago by Obould. Since then, human and half-orc relationships have eased and are not as extreme anymore as have the circumstances from which half-orcs are born. Culture Half-orcs have no home to really call their own in most places. However, Many-Arrows is a region with a strong half-orc population. Many-Arrows borders a few human nations and as such has no true culture. Most half-orcs grow up with humans and orcs in urban environments or along the outskirts of civilization. Half-orcs often follow in their parents cultural ways. Since the Spellplague, most half-orcs have had orc parents. In most culture, half-orcs are victims of racism. In human lands, half-orcs are frowned upon and are considered thugs. Due to the racism, half-orcs often become violent. However, others decide to become adventurers or perhaps merely as another acceptable mean to wealth and power or sometimes as a way to throw off the shackles of other people’s perceptions. Within orc society, half-orcs are also frowned upon and are considered weak. In the long run though, the half-orcs living in orc society fare better than in human society. Most orcs compliment the half-orcs on their intelligence and strength. This means that it is not uncommon for a half-orc to rise in power in his or her tribe. Half-orcs who live with humans are often interested in becoming adventurers since they cannot do much. Even though half-orcs are rejected in other societies but can find acceptance if they can prove they are a good adventurer. Half-orcs do not have much friends and when they do befriend someone, they are usually another adventurer who is an outcast of some sort. Religion Half-orcs that live in orc society often worship the orc pantheon. Sometimes they even worship them more than other orcs since they feel as if they need to be accepted or prove something. Half-orcs raised by human often worship other deities. Common deities that are worshiped by half-orcs include Bane, Garagos, Hoar, Loviathar, Malara, Talona and Tempus. Tyr is also worshiped ever since the god's death. Relationship with other Races Half-orcs do not get along with much races. They rarely get along with elven races or dwarves due to the racial enmity between either and orcs. Halflings and gnomes do not trust half-orcs although they do not hate them as much as the elves and dwarves. Even amongst humans, half-orcs are not trusted and are also frightening. Since half-orcs are constantly disliked or distrusted, they often try to keep a low profile. Others try to be nice to others whether it has to do with sincerity, charity or acceptance. Some half-orcs even accept who they are and give a person two choices, acceptance or leave. The troubles that their heritage brings them teaches most half-orcs to be untrusting and suspicious. Some half-orcs have as much trouble befriending people as other races have accepting them, making friends with great difficulty and losing them with no problem. Category:Half-breeds